


Soft Air, Hard Ground

by theswordlady



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Animals, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswordlady/pseuds/theswordlady
Summary: The air was soft, light and airy. Making Mara feel an explosion of happiness.“Oh Hope, look at this place! It’s gorgeous!” Mara said, with the gentlest smile on her face.“Ah Yes Mara. It's very pleasing, but remember we aren’t here for sightseeing, but for research.” Light Hope replied, Mara giggled.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Mara/Razz (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Soft Air, Hard Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little fun fanfic about our two most mysterious characters, Mara and Light Hope. (Along with a little Madame Razz for good measure). I hope you enjoy, and I hopefully plan on writing more! Happy Holidays!  
> (This may not be perfect, and grammar might not be perfect as well but I hope you enjoy!)

The air was soft, light and airy. Making Mara feel an explosion of happiness.

“Oh Hope, look at this place! It’s gorgeous!” Mara said, with the gentlest smile on her face.

“Ah Yes Mara. It's very pleasing, but remember we aren’t here for sightseeing, but for research.” Light Hope replied, Mara giggled.

“I know, I know. But still don’t take it so hard, just because your part of a computer program doesn’t mean you can’t have a heart. I believe and always do believe you have a heart, Hope.” Light Hope stared at Mara, and nodded with a small grin.

They had just landed on Etheria, after a small malfunction from bumping into a lady who called herself Madame Razz, they were back on track for the plan. Mara cleaned up all the boxes that were thrown everywhere. Inside Mara felt guilt, she was only told so much about this “plan”. Little did Mara ever know that it was all circling around her strength as She-ra. Everyone knew this wonderful woman as She-ra, not the true person she really is; Mara.

The ship was big, so big you would always get lost. Mara found herself going in circles around the ship, trying to find the exit. Mara knew if she left the ship then maybe she could find something more mystical, but in her mind that meant answers. Hours went by before she could find the exit.

“I will be back in an hour, I promise…” she tried to say, but all was mumbled. Then grabbed her sword. Next thing she knew she was off, her legs running down the steep steps. As her body hit the ground. The grass was comforting, it felt so connected to her. She closed her eyes, the feeling of joy filled her entire body. She couldn’t stop smiling, and laughing. As she stood up to a deer nudging her cheek.

“Hi Sweetheart!” she said, as the deer licked at her fingers, sending tingles down her nerve system. The deer was blue, small, and seemed scared. Mara looked around, as she pet the deer. Nothing was there except a faint voice echoing, Light Hope. Mara ran and hid behind a bush. She looked back to see no deer in sight anymore.

“Mara, training now or else-” Light Hope tried to say, before her entire hologram glitched. This was the first time Mara had seen Light Hope threaten her about being there for training. Her heart broke. What’s going on with her. She thought. She ran far from the ship. Mara knew something was up. She then found herself crying at a tree.

“Is she okay? Light Hope would never yell at me.” Mara whispered to herself. She wiped away her tears to feel a tender warmth close in from her side.

“Mara dearie? Is that you..” The strange lady said.

“Oh Razz. That's your name right? Also it’s Mara.” Mara replied. Madame Razz smiled.

“Come with me dearie, I have some food at the house.” Madame Razz answered. Mara wiped her face again to clean the tears off, and took her hand. Mara normally never trusted strangers, but after their last meet up she seemed alright to Mara.

Madame Razz brought Mara far from where she normally travels, into a small hut. The journey was short but so magical. This place was much different than Mara’s home. The First Ones, as they were called. Mara never liked that name, and found this sword that they gave to her, to be heavy, and so mechanical.

* * *

“Welcome dearie you can stay as long as you need.” Madame Razz said, as she opened the curtain to her house. Mara nodded, and placed down her sword.

“Thanks Razz, but why- how did you know I wanted to talk with you?” Mara looked at Madame Razz as she sighed.

“Adora-” Madame Razz tried to say but Mara cut her off.

“It’s Mara.”

“Okay Mara. Look, I will always be there when you need me most. We may not be close, but deep down you know I’m here. I have worked hard over the years for you, and others. Oh has it been a while since it was my first time with someone. So seeing you makes me happy dearie. Now do you like pie or cookies more??” Madame Razz asked. Mara chuckled.

“Thanks for the help Razz, also for your information I like pie more.” Madame Razz smiled. Madame Razz then grabbed a flower, and her sword then placed them in her hands. Mara looked down at her. Mara’s eyes wide open. Her face was blank. Madame Razz stroked her hair.

“Mara, you're going to do great things. I’m very proud of you.” Mara sniffled, as Madame Razz kind words were carried into her heart.

“I’ll miss you Razz, and um- thank you..” Mara said, as she left the hut.

* * *

Mara touched the hair she had touched, though Madame Razz may be old she was wise and sweet. She then ran back to the ship with a flower in her left hand, and the sword in her right. As the ship got into more and more view, Madame Razz’s words seemed to stay in her brain longer and harder. But she was lost in daze, the daze that an old woman had just helped her from a breakdown.

Her daze was cut short when a glitchy noise came screaming from the ship.

“Mara!” Light Hope yelled. Mara covered her mouth in panic, felt the sweat on her face fall into the Etherian ground. She tiptoed over to the entrance/exit to then be blocked by a hologram.

“Hope! It’s me I’m just trying to get back into the ship after a little walk you know.” Mara said, breathing heavily. Her face covered in stress, pain, and joy. “You’re not going anywhere.” Mara looked at Light Hope, as the room got darker.

“Hope what's…” Mara’s voice faded out to nothing. The air went thin, and Mara was on the ground. Light Hope looked down at the fainted woman. “I’m sorry Mara..” those were the words that filled the empty darkness. Those words coming from Light Hope, as the lights turned off.


End file.
